Silver
by Seohyun-Moon
Summary: Bolin continues expressing his true feelings and charm to win Korra's heart. However Mako interferes in Bolin's desires, causing the brothers to clash. Can Bolin prove he's more than just the "little brother" he's labeled to be? Can he also prove to Korra he's the one for her?
1. Chapter 1: Odd Glances

**Chapter 1: Odd Glances **

"...SHE'S BEAUTIFUL...I'm...GORGEOUS!" I cried enthusiastically turning to Mako in hopes of him agreeing with me. Instead, he continued stirring the noodles, being silent as always and minding his own business. He's jealous I know it, but he has Asami. Korra well...I know we're perfect together. Although I sounded naive, I don't want this feeling I have turn into something childish.

My date with Korra was fantastic! I hugged Pabu the moment I entered through the door.

"Pabu it was great! I think she's starting to have feelings for the Booooolin," I suavely chanted while giving a wink at Pabu. He looked at me curiously, "Ah! You'll know someday Pabu. The day I find you a lady friend, you'll know how amazing being in love really is!"

He quickly jumped out from my arms, ran across the floor like a mouse, climbed the ladder, and jumped onto the platform, where the small bed I built for him laid. He quickly dug into the sheets and fell asleep. Of course Pabu doesn't understand anything about love. I'm confident Korra likes -NO I'm sure she loves me back.

As I tucked myself into bed, I replayed the moments I shared with Korra. Tonight was magical, getting to know her was like getting to know another half of myself. Like, a half I knew and barely knew at the same time. Having so many things in common like what our favorite Water Tribe foods are, loud burping, and site seeing from wondrous heights -I felt instantly connected with her. Mako doesn't know what he's saying about her, I KNOW Korra and I want to get to know her more personally.

I put on my gear quickly. Took out my helmet from the locker and shut it with a slight bang. My smile was beaming. I'm going to see Korra again today and we'll be fighting together in another probending match. I could feel a stare shooting towards me from afar. I looked to my right and saw Mako giving me a confused look.

"You okay Bo? You slammed that locker pretty loud...," he commented as he tied the strap of the glove around his arm.

"Oh uhh...," I recollected back to reality, "Yeah! I'm fine, totally fine! Just excited you know? Can't wait to play!"

I crossed my arms and continued smiling, but that didn't change Mako's reaction. He still looked at me with a quizzical stare.

"Ohh okaaaaay..." he said awkwardly giving a slight pause, "so... how was last night?"

Ha, Mako...Silly Mako, probably feeling that jealousy rising from yesterday. That's right bro! I got to date the amazing Korra, how about that?!

"AMAZING!" I sang to the top of my lungs, "simply amazing! Best date I ever had! We have so much in common!"

Before I did a slight dance twirl, my feet stopped. I looked back at Mako, he didn't look too happy. He took out his helmet and closed the locker lightly. That look he's giving me, looked like I was in trouble...again.

"You better not get this whole date thing from last night all in your head," he warned as he placed on his helmet.

Not getting the whole date all in my head? What's that supposed to mean?

"Mako, all in my head? Please, I know what I'm doing and I know what I'm feeling. You know it, and I know it! I like Korra," I stated feeling confidence rise inside me, there was no way he could bring me down.

"You're not thinking about all of this very well. You can't be dating a teammate," he said sternly as he approached closer to me. He poked me with his index finger to my chest, "It's against the rules Bo, stop now before things get worse."

"Against the rules?!" I snapped, now he's being too much. He lowered his hand but wouldn't drop that look on me, "says who? I've read that rule book numerous times and I've never seen anything in there saying that I can't date a teammate."

"You'll regret it! Sooner or later you're going to get hurt Bo. Do you want to go through the tournament feeling all heartbroken?" he continued defending his point.

"Why do you care so much? I think there's more to your 'I'm worried for you bro' attitude. I'm not blind! I know what I'm doing..."

I moved passed him, almost pushing him aside. I don't care what he says, I know my feelings are honest and true. I exited the locker room with a slam. That time, it wasn't for being happy from last night. As I quickly moved down the hall, I heard the door open and close from afar. Mako just got out of the locker room. I walked faster, I didn't want him to lecture me any further.

I went through the door to the opening of the stadium. The seats were filled and the crowd was cheering as usual. As I looked to my left, Korra was standing there putting on her helmet and adjusting the last straps on her gear. She looked beautiful as always. I approached her with a grin on my face.

"Hey Korra!" I greeted.

"Hey Bolin," she replied back with a friendly smile. My heart skipped instantly, her voice is a song to my ears!

But my happiness quickly faded; Mako entered the room. I noticed Korra's smile fade too, as she looked away from Mako's direction. That's odd...What's going on? Mako quickly walked towards the platform, without saying any word to us. He turned his head and first glanced over to me, keeping that stern look he gave me earlier. Then he glanced over to Korra. His stern look changed into a sad one as he dropped his eyes to the floor and looked away. Was that guilt I just saw through his eyes?

"Let's do our best," Korra said trying to sound a bit perked up, like the small event earlier didn't happen.

"Oh yeah sure!" I replied keeping my upbeat attitude.

As we both walked towards the platform, I wished I was standing where Mako was...In the middle...Just so I could glance at Korra without Mako getting in the way.

~to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Petals

Chapter 2: Petals

After the match, I quickly changed out of my gear back inside the locker room. I avoided speaking to Mako while he was changing. I exited the room quickly, feeling the excitement rise in my heart. I wanted to catch up to Korra and lucky me! She was right down the hall. I ran towards her and shouted, "HEY KORRA."

She turned around looking a little surprised, "Oh hey! Need something?"

"Ah no...Um I was wondering if you could meet me outside. You know! Ahh...Around upstairs where that small gazebo structure is?" I felt hopeful , I wanted to give her something.

"Oh yeah...Sure. Did you want to talk?" she asked curiously.

"Kinda! Sorta! You'll find out!" I excitedly said shrugging with a smile. I wanted my happy attitude to make sure it was nothing too serious of the sort, "I won't be long, just gotta pick up something up!"

I quickly took a few steps forward, turned back at her as I walked backwards. I gave her a goofy smile. She returned with a small laugh and said, "Okay see you there!"

I turned back around and ran for it, exiting through long hallways and numerous doors. I reached the side doors that led out to the side of the stadium. A young teenage boy wearing a green beret, white collar shirt, brown pants, and black shoes was standing near the doorway, holding a bouquet of pink roses. Bingo! There's my present.

"Thank you good sir!" I said throwing a silver Yuan coin to him.

He caught the coin and handed me the bouquet, "No problem! Hope your lady enjoys."

"I hope so! Can't wait to see her face light up when she sees these!" I cheered hugging the bouquet close to me. They were pink roses, a great representation of how I feel for Korra.

He waved good-by to me as I entered back inside. I didn't want to waste anymore time, so I kept running.

Through the halls I went, dodging a few fan girls and a some of the staff members, who tried to pull me away from my special mission. None of them mattered, all I wanted was to see Korra and make her happy. Seeing that sad look on her face earlier, I just knew in my heart I had to make a difference. Suddenly a streak of red jet in front of me. It grabbed onto my shoulder.

"Good old Pabu!" I cried, "here to see me cheer Korra up?"

I glanced at him; he didn't say much, but scratched his nose in response. Ahh... He still doesn't get it...Poor guy.

Out through a set of doors and up the stairs I went. My heart was pounding with excitement as I launched myself upstairs. By the time I reached the top, I saw two figures at the gazebo...Korra...and...

MAKO? No way... NO...WHAT? My heart pounded faster. My palms were starting to sweat. I instantly broke into a faster run. Why is he here? Did he overhear me ask Korra to meet me? As I looked at their faces, Korra looked a lot more hopeful not sad... Why? Is this Mako's doing? What is he telling her? Something was telling me, this isn't a good sign.

"...Look I'm just confused and..." I heard Mako began. Korra started to take a few quick steps forward to him. I knew where this was going...NO...NO... NOOOOO...

"STOP!"

They both looked in my direction. Korra froze in her movements. Mako looked shocked to suddenly see me there. My heart pounded into my chest as I held the bouquet close to me. It took a few seconds for me to recollect. To hear Mako say he was just confused, it sounded to me he made a confession. Then for Korra to take those few steps...I could quickly read what her intentions were...I felt a knife through my heart, but...

I walked forward slowly.

"Bo..." Mako first said, "I um-"

"What's going on?" I demanded, "why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to her," Mako quickly replied.

"About what?! I asked her to be here, not you!" I raised my voice a little. I could feel the anger rising a bit inside me. Now I stood a feet away in front of Mako.

"Bo, let's go home and talk about this..." Mako said trying to avoid my questioning.

"No, I won't. I asked Korra to be here so I could talk with her privately...And here you are! Getting in the way as usual!" I answered with my voice still rising.

"We were just talking Bolin," Korra cut in. She's defending him?!

"Don't tell me that Korra!" I snapped looking away from both of them...Ugh this wasn't the way I wanted to treat her tonight, "you know... I don't think I can talk to BOTH of you like this right now...Korra here..."

I walked past Mako, towards Korra. I gently handed her the bouquet.

"...I wanted to make you happy tonight, after how I saw the way you looked earlier. But I guess Mako is making that difference..." I sadly said. She looked at the roses and frowned for a moment. I could see the slight red on her cheeks. Then, I saw a small petal fall from one of the roses.

"I'm still not going home," I declared. I turned away and sprinted towards the stairs. Pabu held tightly on my back. He's the only loyal friend tonight. I continued to ignore Mako as I heard him calling my name. I ran down the steps, tears slowly trickled down my face. I can hear someone's footsteps running behind me. I didn't look back.

I reached the restaurant where Korra and I dined at yesterday, for our first date. The lights were still on inside and I could see one of the waiters cleaning up the tables. I'm sad, but not depressed. I was glad to have stopped that possible kiss. I wish...Korra felt like giving me a kiss... But had I known Korra's feelings for Mako, I would have put this date on hold...On a long hold...

I pulled out some Yuan cash from my pocket. I had enough for three bowls to eat my sadness away tonight, but...As much as I was hurt, I couldn't shake off these strong feelings I held onto. I still loved Korra; I just didn't know I'd be in this stupid triangle along with my own brother... What's worse...He KNEW I had feelings for her FIRST.

"Augghhhh," I groaned burying my face into my hands. Pabu rubbed his head against me for comfort. "I know Pabu...Things will be okay, but..."

I felt a small wind pick up, the breeze felt chilly through my arms and neck.

"Bolin?"

I recognized that voice...I slowly lowered my hands and noticed in front of me another pink petal being carried away by the wind. I continued to watch the petal quickly fly down the dark street. I sighed and turned my head to the right. Standing there was Korra...In her hands held the bouquet I gave her.

~to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Second Place

Chapter 3: Second Place

I stared at Pabu cradled in my arms; he looked back at me. It was as if he was asking if anything was wrong. Sigh... I don't know Pabu..Should I be happy? I have so much mixed feelings right now. I then looked up to Korra, who was sitting across from me. The restaurant owner allowed both of us to stay, considering that I was their top customer and honoring Korra as the Avatar. We sat at the same table where we first had our date. I didn't order anything this time, the memory of us eating together, now leaves me a bittersweet feeling. I switched my focus to the bouquet laid upon the table, its pink color looking full of life.

"Bolin, I'm sorry. I just wanted some truth," Korra began looking ashamed in the eyes, but still keeping her eye contact towards me.

"Yeah well...You got your answer right? Mako has some feelings for you," I bitterly said looking away from her. I still didn't have the urge to speak to her, but yet she insisted.

"I want us to be friends...," she continued. For a moment, I felt confused.

"With Who? You and Mako or you and me?" I asked trying to clarify. I was hoping it would be her and Mako...

"With both of you," she replied. I could tell she was speaking the truth. Her eyes this time, were sincere.

"...Then what was with that...You know walking up to Mako?" I really didn't want to explain it. Her and Mako kissing?...Yeah I'm not going there.

"That was purely out of impulse. I thought Mako and I had something for each other..." she quickly explained. Again! That slight blush on her cheeks appeared!

"Him and Asami are together! How many times do I have to say this?!" I snapped. The moment I crossed my arms, Pabu instantly hopped off. I turned away from her and faced the bare wooden panels on the wall. There was silence...I heard Korra sigh. I glanced at her, she looked a little sad. She stood up, stepped to the side, and pushed in her chair.

"I better get home before Tenzin comes looking for me," she said, "Bolin, thank you for the flowers, you're very sweet. I had a lot of fun last night."

I felt my heart drop. She still appreciated my kind gesture. I could feel my cheeks warm up. I looked towards her, and gave her a small smile. She noticed and gave a small smile in return. She picked up the bouquet and held it close to her like a teddy bear.

"I'll be sure to put this in a vase," she said assuring me. She walked through the entrance and didn't say anything else. Where was my kiss? But...I'm just her friend right? Or can I be something more?

I stayed in the restaurant for a good 30 minutes. Half the time I was looking for Pabu and the rest, thinking about how to apologize to Korra. I yelled at her...Gave her an attitude...All of this, were completely out of my list of things of how I wanted to win her heart. Although, am I still allowed think about all of this? I'm just a friend to her, that...Is still something. I'm still connected to her in some way. I certainly didn't want to apologize to Mako...At least not yet, not until he realizes that he can't always be underestimating me.

I walked out of the restaurant as the lights inside were turning off. Pabu was back on my shoulders and I continued walking down the long stretches of streets laid before me. I thought about Korra and the feelings she developed for Mako. I could tell in a way why she likes him. I could tell...Why a lot of girls like him. Why he's so well liked. Why he's looked up to the most. Why...I'm always considered the little brother...

"Hey Mako"

"Yeah Bo?"

"You think we'll have a better life than this?"

"I'm sure of that. Just wait, we have a lot of stuff to do, but I know we'll be okay. These guys can't harm us."

It was back when I was 8 years old and Mako was 9. We were still working for the Triple Threat Triad and it's been a year since we lost our parents. I was scared of every little errand we had to do for the Triad. I felt that if we ever finished something wrong, we'd be dead. Mako and I knew very little of our bending, so even if we protected ourselves from attacks, we'd be helpless in the end. Life was hard, but we kept rolling by. Each time I felt like giving up, Mako was there to keep motivating me. However, the time I felt like he started underestimating me and literally treating me as the little brother, was during one night, Shady Shin felt like playing a prank

"Bolin! Come here!" Shady Shin called.

I walked into the room right away. The room had a single table and chair, both sitting in the middle. The walls were dingy and dirty with water leak stains. Although a single light bulb lit the room, it was enough light for the Triad to do their bidding. Whether they were hauling in money or doing business talk, the condition of the room didn't matter. Shady Shin was the only member sitting inside the room at the time, everyone else had gone gambling.

"Hey, how about you do a little errand for me?" Shin asked giving his usual smirk.

This request was new to me, I hardly ever received an errand from Shady Shin; those were Mako's orders usually. As a kid I felt grown up to be given this task, so I couldn't help but feel excited.

"Oh man! An errand?!" I cried ecstatically, "oh but is Mako going with me?"

"Kid, do you really need your brother to hold your hand all the time?" Shin mocked as he chuckled slightly.

"Uh….no," I replied looking away, slightly pouting.

"Good! Now take this," he said handing me a small bag, "I want you to give it to an old man. He'll be standing, at I guess, about five blocks away from here down the street."

"Uh oh," I thought. I didn't understand much about five blocks away or a street away. I had a bad sense of direction at the time. But because he said "down the street" I thought okay! Down the street I go…

So there I was, walking in the dark with only a few street lights on the road. There wasn't that many lamp posts built at the time, so Republic City was quite dark. I felt less confident, the further I kept walking. I didn't see an old man waiting outside. The moment I thought I saw an old man, it was just a tall sign post for a restaurant. Homeless people looked at me weird, they were probably wondering where my parents were. Then, I saw a few scary looking guys glaring at me as I walked by. I started to run away from them even though they weren't chasing after me.

I grew tired and sat down on one of the steps of a small grey looking building. The cold wind blew through me for a moment and I hugged my legs close to me to keep warm. I realized I was still holding onto the small bag in my right hand. I opened my hand and looked at the bag sitting on my palm. I felt curious as to what it contained, so I decided it wouldn't hurt to open it. I opened the bag and pulled out a small parchment. It was folded over a few times and I unfolded the paper completely. Then I noticed a message scribbled across the page, it read: "Sucker". My lip started to quiver, I wanted to cry. I'm lost, cold, and don't know how to get back to Mako. I hugged my legs even closer to me and tried to think of how I can retrace my steps back home, but I wasn't sure where to start. I'm lost...I might as well live on the streets day by day until Mako reaches me...

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Huh?" I looked up and tried to pick up where that voice was coming from.

"BOOOOOOOOOO WHERE ARE YOU?"

It's Mako! I stood up and jumped off the step. Mako is looking for me! I ran to the middle of the street.

"Mako! I'm here!" I called back.

I heard running steps coming towards me. As I looked into the distance I could see a small figure. As it got closer, I could see Mako clearly. He finally reached me. He's here!

"Mako! I'm so happy to see you!" I cried. I gave him a tight embrace and let out a sigh of relief. He gave me a sigh in return and didn't bother embracing me back.

"Bo…You're in a lot of trouble."

Why would he say that? I released my arms instantly.

"What did I do?" I asked shrinking back a little. Was he going to hit me?

"You got both of us in trouble with the Triad! Shady Shin told me he gave you our month's payment and that you decided to run off and buy toys!" he scolded.

I felt like crying again. Everything Mako heard...They really convinced him enough to not believe in his own brother!

"No that's not true! I don't have any money!" I cried back despite the snot and tears splashing out from my face. I threw the small pouch on the ground, "Shady Shin told me to give this to some old man! Five streets away or whatever! And I couldn't find him! That pouch had nothing but a stupid message inside that read 'Sucker'!" I tried my best to wipe away the tears and snot, but they kept running, "They lied to you too Mako! And you just yelled at me! What have I done wrong?! I've been lost and cold in this city! I just wanted to go home!"

I started wailing. Mako tried to calm me down by patting me on the back. He apologized and explained he was worried for my safety and overreacted because he didn't want us to lose our jobs. He didn't want us starving in the streets and especially…Lose me too. I guess Shady Shin really got to him…Really got to both of us, but I was the biggest fool. The biggest "Sucker" to be exact.

From that time on, Mako took the harder jobs, I took the smaller ones. After we bought a week's worth of food, Mako bought a map and taught me how to find myself back home. Through the years, he was very protective over where I went. Always asking me what place I visited and what time I should come home. I appreciated him feeling protective, but it really clouded his judgement for having some consideration for my choices.

As we grew up, Mako stretched his trust by being less protective and little lenient with me. We tried out as Pro Benders, the moment we were of age, and entered a series of training sessions. The training was held at a small building, located at the West side of the city. Each day when it was just Mako and I training, we'd get a group of girls standing outside peeking through the large window at the front. I saw all the girls smiling at Mako. His body looked a lot more toned than mine, due to the factory jobs he worked in every day. No matter how much a few girls tried to sway him for dates, he would quickly turn them down. He explained to them he had jobs to take care of, but that didn't stop them from visiting. They kept their distance from Mako, but kept their attention to him at all times as we worked out. I took a small spot near the window to work on some weights. I started to pick up one of the girl's conversation.

"Mako is so goal oriented! Working hard to be a Pro Bender, doing side jobs, and taking care of his little brother! If he sweeped me off my feet, he can have my heart too!" a girl with long black hair sighed, feeling so swooned over Mako.

"Of course! How many boys our age do you see working twice as hard as him? None!" her friend with short brown hair laughed, "even better! How many guys have you seen look handsome as him?"

They continued over their comments and compliments. I looked over in Mako's direction to see if he heard what they were talking about. His face was slightly red, but he continued practicing his kicks and Fire Bending as if nothing happened.

The more I trained, the more I strived to get those girl's attention, but it wasn't until I gained muscle and showed off my Pro Bending skills. I went out on a few dates, but nothing permanent like a relationship ever developed. It was all just fun and games, but I enjoyed every minute of it as I remember. The more serious Mako and I entered through tournaments, I hardly went out with anyone. We both received our own club of fan girls, but we were too busy to pay any individual attention to each one of them. It was only that one moment of time, when I saw Korra upstairs in the training room, that I decided to break that ice and try to sweep her off her feet. BUT! That...Completely failed...

Walking down the dim street felt like nostalgia. I decided that I head towards the park and rest over there. My mind was feeling weary, despite the continuous thoughts that soared through my mind. I want to prove to Mako that he can't keep treating me the way he is now. I want him to be more considerate in my decisions and my choices. I want to keep trying to win Korra's heart too, but...I can't just keep pushing it. I better take it slow, before I end up feeling more sorry of the situation between us. For a moment when I thought the ground was clear of all liter, my foot stepped onto something hard. Ouch! I looked down and pulled away my foot. It was a large pebble, but it looked quite different from other regular pebbles I've seen. I used my Earth Bending and levitated the pebble into my hand. Stained across the pebble was a streak of the color silver. It looked almost as if someone painted on top of it. Huh...Silver...The color of the trophy when people win for being in Second Place.

"Second place...," I said repeating my thought out loud, "You're not over the top, but you're one of the top ranks."

I felt like I've been in second place my whole life so far. Second place to Mako for being the youngest. Second place in Pro Bending during our first few tournament wins...Now...Second place in Korra's heart. Man...I really do need to sleep, my emotions have been running all over the place tonight! I took the pebble and tucked it inside my pocket. Who knows, it might give me some good luck. I scratched my eyes, yawned, and stretched, allowing the heavy weight release out of me. I looked forward and kept walking. I'm almost there...Just almost...

~to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Invitation

Chapter 4: Invitation

I went home; I didn't feel like sleeping at the park anymore. I decided to apologize to Mako right away, show him that I'm more grown up than allow him to belittle me any further. But I should have known…My face turned into complete disgust the moment I opened the door and looked inside. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? It was Mako AND KORRA; they were hugging each other on the couch.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked approaching them, "Mako really? What about Asami? What is she going to think?!"

"Don't worry Bolin!" Korra teased while hugging tightly around Mako's arm, "she's not going to know!"

"Wait what?! Just earlier you were telling me you wanted to be friends with Mako and I!" I reminded her.

"Yeah well, I changed my mind. Mako really convinced me that I'm the one," she replied with a giggle.

I felt my whole face burning with anger. I looked over to Mako who kept grinning at me.

"Bo, it's all right. Right Bo?" Mako asked holding that grin like he won a million Yuans.

"Bo? Hey Bo!"Mako continued calling. I've had enough; I threw a punch to his face!

"GAHHH! MY EYE"

I opened my eyes. I realized my punch came to a reality. As I pulled back my arm for a second, I looked to the person in front of me. Mako was sitting on the grass, holding his left eye. I lowered my arm and eased up on my fist. Whoops!

I slept under one of the largest trees in the park last night. This tree felt more comfortable to sleep under compared to the rest of the smaller trees. The bark was soft to lean back on. Pabu was up in the tree, sleeping on one of the branches. I didn't think Mako would come looking for me this morning. He has pretty good senses on where to find me. I continued sitting there, as I watched him rub his left eye. He lowered his hand and tried opening his eye. He could only open slightly, the swelling was starting to get worse. I could tell his skin was changing from red to a slight tint of purple.

"Um bad reflexes?" I said with a small smile on my face. I didn't punch him on purpose…

"We're going home Bo," Mako said looking up towards me despite his left eye fighting back to not open.

"I'm not going home," I answered quickly.

He heaved a great sigh and pushed himself up from the ground.

"Don't be difficult!" he complained looking at me seriously.

"Well!" I said standing up from my spot as well, "I want to talk about last night! I hope you don't avoid the subject."

We stood there in silence, staring each other down like we were about to fight one another in our own Pro-Bending match. Fine, I'll get to the point myself first.

"Quit getting in the way over something that's none of your business," I bluntly said while crossing my arms.

"Getting in the way? None of my business? I came all the way here to take you home," he explained.

Did he just forget the situation of why I didn't come home in the first place?

"You don't remember? You went up to Korra last night with a confession, fully knowing how I felt about her. Why would you do that?" I questioned without hesitation.

He scratched the back of his head and looked frustrated with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bo…, I had to let Korra know that I do see her at her best," he answered, "I noticed she's been trying to prove that to me . I just wanted to admit, that yes I had feelings for her and directly told her before things got out of hand. I was just confused over how I was truly feeling…"

Talk about a huge confession...

"Mako, you're with Asami. Don't tell me you're getting ideas in being with Korra?"

"No! I just wanted to confront my feelings and put it out there before I bottled it up any longer," he clarified.

"Then let me make my own choices! I like Korra and I want to show her that I can be the guy she's looking for!" I said walking over to him and poking my index finger to his chest, "but you keep underestimating me and having no trust in me at all."

"I do trust you," Mako replied pushing my hand away, "I just didn't want you to have any naïve ideas or feelings. You gotta remember this isn't the first time you've fallen for a girl, and we both know, how your feelings went after every date."

"I DO REMEMBER," I corrected him, "every other girl I've dated were just flings! Just having fun, nothing serious, but I know with Korra IT WILL BE serious."

"You're in a tizzy," he said giving me a disappointed look, "you can't be leaping into things without thinking everything through."

"Maybe you should listen to your advice more often," I snapped back at him.

He gave another sigh, "Okay Bo, I get your point. The thing is, I'm just looking out for you. Developing a relationship is a serious thing. Seeing you heartbroken is pretty hard to watch as I would imagine."

"You haven't even seen me like that yet! Technically, I haven't been in a break up. You don't know what's going to happen yet Mako. Give me the warning now, but give me the lecture later. When are you going to let me experience things without you snapping at me all the time?" I asked defensively.

"Because you're my little brother," he pointed out, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"So what?! I'm not 5 years old anymore, I'm 16 and I can handle a lot of stuff on my own," I groaned, "we both have been in tough situations compared to most people our age."

"Bo, my trust level with you was lowered drastically when you got yourself into trouble with Shady Shin AND Amon," Mako answered firmly, "don't think I can easily forget that."

I fell silent. He made very good points so far, most I'm finding it very hard to push back. What can I really do to change his mind? My words can only go so far, and I have to put action to everything I do and say from now on. I looked up to Mako with a small frown, I didn't know what else to say.

"If you prove more to me how responsible and mature you say you are, my complete trust for you will return," he said seriously.

My eyes widened. Mako hardly ever gave those words before. This is my opportunity! Enough fighting, I thought.

"I'm sorry Mako for being impulsive and not allowing myself to listen to you or Korra first," I apologized, "I'll definitely prove to you, that's for sure." I gave a determined smile. He returned a small one back to me.

"Well I owe you an apology too. I went my own way without considering yours first, I'm sorry bro," Mako replied sincerely.

I heaved a sigh of relief, "It's fine, I knew you were just doing your big brother kind of thing."

I stretched my arms up and stretched my back at the same time. I yawned greatly and scratched my eyes.

"Okay...I think now's the time to go home," Mako said patting my back.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I could see the sun's rays hitting the brown color above me. It had that warm orange color to it, it must be late afternoon. Pabu was resting on my chest. I didn't feel like sitting up just yet, maybe until he wakes up first. I started to think about what happened last night from the roses to the emotional ride. Now, I've landed myself into keeping my word to Mako. I have to prove to him I'm responsible and mature… Well, I could probably start with Korra. I poked Pabu on the head, he opened his eyes and stared at me annoyingly.

"Sorry buddy! Want to go with me to see Korra?" I asked, maybe he's more energetic than this morning.

He glared back at me and closed his eyes as he curled tightly in a ball. He's being stubborn as usual with the lack of sleep. I picked him up gently and placed him back into his bed box.

"Watch the house Pabu," I ordered as I got up from my bed.

I took a small boat ride over to Air Temple Island. There didn't seem to be too much people walking around other than the White Lotus Guards. I was familiar with a few of them, ever since I visited the first time to deliver a small thank you present to Korra. This time however, there was no present, only an apology. She should be at home, our match doesn't start until after dinner time.

"Hey you guys, is Korra here?" I asked walking up towards one of the guards.

He nodded and pointed to the right.

"Thanks!" I replied. I decided to run on over and search for her.

As I got closer to one of the small housing buildings I could hear deep breathing and exhale of breathe. My ears perked up and I slowed down my running. When I reached around the corner, I instantly recognized Korra. She was sitting with her legs crossed on one of the large steps, her hands resting on her knees and her back straightened out. Her eyes were closed as well, she looked like she was concentrating very hard on something. I thought I could be quieter, but my footsteps grinded onto the small rocks underneath creating a small crunch noise. She instantly opened her eyes and looked at me.

"OH! BOLIN!" she said as she tried to get up.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your training!" I said waving my arms in the air, giving her a sign that she didn't have to get up.

She slowly sat back down, "What brings you here?" she asked.

I quickly walked on over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Korra for last night and I'm especially sorry for the way I poorly treated you," I said looking at her sincerely.

She smirked, "Oh come on, don't worry about it Bolin. We're already moving forward from the situation right?"

"Riiight! But I wanted to properly close it, you know just so there's no hard feelings?" I clarified with a shrug.

"All right, then I'm sorry too for allowing Mako to speak with me without letting you know first," she said looking at me straight in the eye, "and for giving you a rough night."

I couldn't help it, before I even thought twice for what I was doing, I just did it. I gave her a tight embrace.

"I'm glad we're friends," I said with a smile.

She was stunned at first, but slowly and surely she gently wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm glad too Bolin, wow this is so sudden…" she said with a slight embarrassed tone.

"I really wanted to hug you last night after I gave you the roses, that's all," I confessed. This was all I wished for last night. Luckily I got the opportunity to do so now. Okay, that's enough…I released my embrace, crossed my arms, and looked away. I could feel my cheeks burning, they were probably red too. I heard Korra giggle a little, but I didn't look back at her. I just continued smiling as I looked down.

"Korra?"

I heard a young woman's voice to our left. We looked over and saw a woman garbed in Air Acolyte clothing with a big belly walking over towards us.

"Oh, whose this?" she asked.

"This is Bolin," Korra answered, "he's my friend and teammate for the Fire Ferrets."

"Ah interesting!" the young woman said with interest, "I'm Pema by the way."

"Hey Pema," I greeted.

"Well dinner is ready Korra, I think we might have enough for another guest?" she said looking over to me.

"Oh no! It's all right! I'm not that hungry!" I quickly said. I didn't want to be imposing, especially since this is the first time I'm getting know one of the family members Korra lives together with.

"It's fine Bolin, you're welcome here!" Pema insisted.

"Bolin it's fine, plus it's going to be just the two of us. Tenzin and his family usually eat later past our match time," Korra explained.

Well if that's the case...Before I could say anything, Pema perked up an answer.

"Okay I'll get the table ready," she said as she walked away.

Korra looked towards me with a smile. Looks like...I got an invitation to join Korra for dinner. Another dinner...I couldn't help but feel timid and at the same time excited.

~to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Shadows at Play

Chapter 5: Shadows at Play

I fiddled with my hands for a bit. I know I wasn't _nervous_, but I felt this weird feeling like I gotta smile a lot, be polite! Nothing stupid!

"You okay Bolin?" Korra asked.

I forgot she was sitting next to me at the table. I realized I was staring at the ceiling for a long time. I rubbed the back of my head instantly.

"Sorry! I was just caught ahh," I began and looked to the ceiling again, "at how beautiful the ceiling looks!"

I put on a huge smile to convince her as I looked back at her.

"Haha!" she laughed, "you're so weird. Relax Bolin, it's not like you're having dinner with an emperor!"

"Naaaaah! Pick my own good friend over an emperor? Please! I'd rather be with you!" I confessed, wait….What did I just say?! "I MEAN, you know! Have dinner with you as a friend way, you know?"

I could feel the sweat slightly pour down my forehead, SERIOUSLY what is going on with me? I saw her flick her hand at me and water from her cup splashed onto my face.

"Bolin," she said putting her hand on my shoulder, "relax."

I exhaled, moved back, and breathed in at a normal pace. Her face appeared scrunched like she was about to laugh at me.

"I don't' know what's gotten into you!" she commented while covering her mouth to hold back her laughter.

"Yea I don't know either," I said with a goofy shrug, "but whatever it is I can't wait for the food!"

I thought changing the subject would help out the awkwardness that just occurred. I quickly thought about why I was even acting like this to begin with. Maybe it's because I never imagined I'd be literally inside the place where Korra lives.

Pema walked in with a medium sized pot. She placed it in between Korra and I on the table.

"I think you guys are set!" she said, "enjoy!"

"Pema, I'll clean up after," Korra assured.

Pema gave a small smile and a slight nod as she walked away. As we started eating, thoughts ran through my head about what I could do to show Mako I have responsibility. He said his trust for me lowered the moment I allowed Shady Shin to get the best of me and when Amon captured me. Amon... I suddenly remembered Korra didn't talk much of him after she left Tarrlock's raid unit. Hmm, should I ask her what happened?

"Bolin you're getting pretty quiet, you okay?" I heard her speak up. She finished scooping up her portion of soup from the pot.

"Oh ahhh..." I began placing my chopsticks down beside my bowl, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened during that one night when you said you would face Amon?" I glanced at her. She stirred her noodles for a moment and stared into her bowl. She was in deep thought.

"I tried to fight him, but there was more Chi Blockers against me than I imagined. Amon knocked me out and didn't bother taking my bending away, despite he had the opportunity. While I was knocked out I saw visions of Avatar Aang, but I couldn't make out what he was trying to show me," she explained calmly. She carefully started to get back to eating as she picked up her piece of chicken with her chopsticks.

"Wish I was there," I said picking up the ladle to scoop up some soup.

She looked towards me, "Really? Why?" she asked curiously.

"I would have been there to protect you of course! It's not fair you faced that many opponents at once!" I said with determination.

"That's sweet of you Bolin," she said with a sigh of relief.

"Don't go alone," I spoke, "You got Mako and I. I'm sure we can take them on!"

"I still haven't learned Airbending though. I've been practicing, but I haven't even been able to conjure up even just a puff of air!" she said with a sound of stress in her voice.

I could see the worry in her eyes. I placed down the ladle next to the pot. I grabbed her hands and blew my breath onto her palms.

"There! You just Airbended my breath away!" I grinned.

She gave me a crooked smile, "that was corny!"

We cracked up laughing. It took a moment for us to gather ourselves and go back to eating. Pema even looked inside the room a few times to check up if we were doing okay. As long as I can cheer Korra up over the stress she has with her Avatar duties, I think Amon would be the last of her worries.

When we were done eating and cleaning up the table, we headed outside to the boats.

"Ready for the match?" I asked.

"Been ready," Korra said with confidence.

She used her Water Bending to push the boat forward at a faster pace. We reached the stadium in no time. As we approached the side doors that lead to the locker room, something told me to look up. When I did, I thought I saw a dark shadow peeking over us from one of the ledges. Korra looked up cautiously too.

"What is it?" she whispered.

"I thought I saw something...felt like it was watching us for a while," I whispered in return, still keeping my eye on the ledge.

Suddenly the door opened and out stepped Mako. I almost busted up laughing as I looked at his face. He still had the bruise from earlier this morning, I nearly forgot about it.

"Hey I've been looking for you guys; the match is about to start," Mako reminded us.

"What happened to your eye?" Korra pointed out while staring his bruised eye.

"Ask Bolin," Mako replied with a sigh. I held in my laughter as we walked inside the stadium.

Bam! Another victory going to the Fire Ferrets! I told Mako, as we changed in the locker room I'd walk Korra out to her boat. Korra and I talked a little about our victory as we walked back to the dock. When she got on her boat and Water Bended her way across, I watched to see if she would reach the island safely. I continued standing there, waiting to see when she'd reach the docks of Air Temple Island. When I saw that she arrived, I waved my last goodbye for the night to her. She saw, waved back in return, and turned away to continue walking into the island. When I turned to walk back to the stadium, I heard a slight footstep. Weird… The footstep sounded like it came from below me. I felt a chill down my spine and an intuitive thought to look over the docks. I walked towards the edge and stopped. I peered over and saw nothing but the ocean water below me.

"Hm…Nothing," I whispered. As I took a look closer, something below the dock grabbed my face. I was then pulled into the water.

I opened my eyes and saw I was shrouded in darkness. I found myself in the ocean, deep within the depths…And I could breathe. I looked around saw Korra right beside me. Her eyes were closed…She wasn't awake. Her body hung limp like she lost consciousness. I panicked and pulled her arm with force to wake her up. Her eyes remained closed. I looked at her nose and mouth to see if there were air bubbles floating out, there weren't any. How is it that I could breathe in this water? I looked above to the surface; a figure was standing over us. I swam to the top and recognized the shape of the figure. It was Amon! I was about to touch the surface and grab him by his feet, but my hands couldn't pass through. Where are we?! Are we encased in this water like a glass box?! I could feel my heart racing, this isn't good. I don't even know what happened or how this happened, nor do I know if Korra is still alive. I swam towards her and held her in an embrace.

"Korra," I said to her, I was surprised my voice sounded clear in this water, "please wake up!"

I shook her. Is she still not breathing?! I pressed my lips against hers and pushed my breath into her. I released my lips and looked at her, nothing…She's not responding nor waking up. No! I can't let this happen!

"AMON! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled as I looked up towards him. I held Korra tightly close to me.

Amon looked at me with a cold stare as I saw his eyes through the holes of his mask.

"I merely made my plans come true," he replied with an icy breath.

My mind started flashing visions. Republic City covered in shadows. Chi Blockers walking up and down the streets. Families hiding within their homes afraid to come outside. Then the Benders….I saw no Benders…Everyone was just the same as everyone else. They were all Non-Benders! No one was fighting back. I looked back at Korra. Amon laughed…

"She's dead…"

NOOOOOOOOO AUUUGGGHHHHH!

I opened my eyes. I could feel the sweat starting to cool on my skin, it felt so eerie. I stared into the clear night time sky looming above me. Then Mako's face peeked at the corner of my eye. I looked at him directly, I still felt so shocked.

"Bolin…Are you okay?" he asked kneeling beside me, "you were staring at the ocean for quite some time and you fell in. I had to dive in and pick you up out of there before you suffocated."

"I what?" I gasped. I couldn't remember if I had fallen into the water to begin with. All I remembered was something grabbing my face from below the deck. I realized my clothes and hair were soaked. I sat up and touched my forehead. I looked towards the ocean and tried recollecting myself. Then I felt a jolt in my chest. THAT'S RIGHT AMON!

"DID YOU SEE ANYONE AROUND HERE?" I desperately cried, looking back to Mako.

"No Bo, there wasn't anyone around," Mako said in a calm tone, "are you okay? Seriously, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you fell in."

He looked at me with a very serious look in his eyes. What should I say? I didn't want to give away over what I saw, or else….Someone else could be listening to us.

"Let's head home," Mako said. He instantly read my mind.

I nodded in response to his command. We both stood up and walked towards to the stadium. I felt a hard knock on my heart.

~to be continued


	6. Chapter 6: Cord

_Author Note _

_ I apologize for my delay in updating this fanfic. I've been busy and have had writers block for quite some time, as to how to continue the story. I know I've kept you guys waiting for months or days on end, but don't fear I still plan on finishing this. I can't promise a quick finish to this story as many of you hope for it to be, because I believe in developing work at its best, even it takes weeks. I want to thank you all for the support and encouraging comments! Without further ado, here's Chapter 6! _

Chapter 6: Cord

"I just woke up, with my mind blanked out," I said anxiously while rubbing my chest.

Mako listened to what happened to me at the dock, including my nightmare of Amon. We kept the windows and doors shut and locked around us, in case any lurking Chi Blocker might sneak in to hear our conversation. I sat on my bed, while he sat across from me on a chair. I continued talking about how I'm worried about Korra. How him and I should train even harder to protect her, just in case a war happens. Still…I couldn't shake off this fear -what if I'm too weak, regardless I train the best I can? Will I be stronger in time? Will Amon be successful this time around, to take my Earth Bending away?

"Then we'll train harder," Mako quickly answered, "that's all that we can do for now. We don't know what Amon is precisely plotting out at this very moment, but for time's sake, we should do as much as we can."

I gave a slight nod. Pabu ran up my back and rested on my shoulders; he knew I was feeling stressed out.

"Bo, we've trained days on end for the Pro-Bending Tournaments," Mako said making a point, "I won't say it's easy fighting against someone who can take our Bending away or block our Chi, but it's better than nothing. We have some advantage in strength and skill. Don't let Amon get to you, we can't show him any weakness."

I inhaled, filling up my lungs completely with air, and then I exhaled slowly. I stood up quickly and threw my fist in the air, "OKAY! WE GOT THIS! WE'LL SHOW AMON WHAT WE'RE MADE OUT OF!" I said triumphantly. I knew I have to fight the fear; I gave Korra my word. I can't possibly let her down! Make gave a smirk.

"That's the spirit," he said while crossing his arms, "now we have to rest up for tonight for training in the morning. Maybe you can talk with Korra then after I leave with Asami for brunch."

"All right," I agreed. I watched Mako get up from his chair and walk over to his bed across the room.

"Rest easy Bo," Mako advised me, "don't want you staying up and having nightmares. Just clear your mind. Things will be all right."

"Yeah...Things will," I said with agreement and a small smile, "It will right Pabu?"

I looked over to Pabu on my right shoulder. He gave a small squeak as I petted the top of his head.

This morning's training, we continued the usual: dodging, quick attacks, blocking, and strength training. As soon as Mako left with Asami, I looked over at Korra. She took off her helmet and wiped the sweat across her forehead. I walked over to her and decided to give a quick hug from behind.

"Oh Bolin!" she said with surprise as I released her.

"Hey Korra, can we talk for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure! What's going on? Something bothering you?" she asked setting her helmet over at the table nearby, "I noticed you were deep in thought a few times."

"Well…I had this weird nightmare about Amon," I started to say. Korra quickly looked back at me with a concerned look on her face, "let's just say, he was successful in his plans and you…" How am I supposed to finish this?

"What? What happened?" Korra asked looking curious.

"Korra I-ah…," I started to scratch the back of my head out of slight frustration. I really didn't want to finish what I had to say. I'm afraid of jinxing the future. As much as I had built confidence last night in front of Mako, I woke up this morning again with doubt and that same odd pain in my chest. I felt worried if it might be a bad sign of what is to come.

"Bolin just spit out. I won't be upset," she promised as she placed her right hand on her hip.

I approached closer to her and said, "Amon took you down. You weren't breathing nor waking up, when I tried to wake you."

I thought she would look upset at this point like she did yesterday, but instead she remained a straight face.

"I'm not trying to discourage you Korra. I just had to say it because I was worried that if I don't, it might happen," I confessed, "I'm sure you'll be able to overcome him though! You've come a long way in training and you've been practicing really hard."

"Bolin I know you're not trying to jinx me. I understand you're concerned," she answered, "it's just I still haven't been able to reach to Aang about what to do. I've tried seeking him out every night before I go to sleep, trying to meditate and concentrate, but no response."

"Right…," I replied. What can I say about reaching into the Spirit World? I only knew very little of its concept.

"Bolin, don't worry about it," I heard her firmly say, "Thanks for giving me the heads up. I'll just have to continue my Avatar training. I'll be heading out now, see you later."

She picked up her helmet from the table and quickly walked out from the training room. She's gained some confidence, but she definitely is putting on a brave face. There's only so much encouragement I could give her, but I'm starting to understand why everyone says "actions speak louder than words". I can say we can defeat Amon or how Korra is our undefeatable heroine, but it doesn't dictate what's absolute for the future.

I sat down on the floor, removed my helmet, and rolled it back and forth as I tried to think of what I can do to help Korra out. As much as I believe Mako's words about our training, there's still that hint of feeling in me, telling me that it won't be enough.

"Think Bolin," I said out loud. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the rock, with the silver streak painted across it. I brought it with me during the tournaments and training sessions for a little boost in my confidence. It hasn't let me down yet.

"What should I do?" I asked gazing at the rock, "There has to be something that I can be best at doing!"

All of a sudden I a heard a loud zip sound and a cord of metal flashed right in front of me. I gave a loud scream and moved back, dropping my rock onto the floor.

"HAHA! Just checking the area kid before tonight's game!" I looked to the door entrance and saw a Metal Bending Policeman. I nearly forgot they were supposed to be here under Chief Beifong's orders, after we got that warning from Amon earlier today. "Did you see that? He was talking to a rock!" the policeman continued to say.

Another policeman, from behind him, peeked into the room and saw me. He gave a slight chuckle, "Hey kid! I hope you win tonight," he called out to me.

"Just don't go out there and talk to your rock the entire time," the other policeman laughed continuing his jokes.

"Yeah! Haha thanks!" I said playing along with his humor.

They laughed in return and started walking back down the hallway. That's when an idea finally hit me.

"Thank you rock!" I cried as I grabbed the rock back into my hands and kissed it.

I slipped the rock back inside my pocket, stood up, and ran towards the doorway.

"HEY GUYS! WAIT UP!" I called as I reached the hallway.

The policemen stopped walking and turned around. I stopped instantly in front of them, "Where can I learn to Metal Bend?!" I asked enthusiastically.

They looked at each other a bit surprised then back at me, "Kid that's only for people who join our police force. Maybe in a few years you can try then," the policeman to my left suggested.

"Yeah, if we freely started teaching everyone our technique, there wouldn't be anyone to catch," the policeman to my right pointed out, "sorry kid…"

"PLEASE?! I gotta learn it! I want to help the Avatar out," I begged placing my hands together and giving a puppy dog face. They looked at each other again and shook their heads from side to side.

"Bring it up to Chief Beifong if you want, but I highly doubt she'd be interested in teaching you. Besides, we already have a full agenda to cover," the policeman on my left coldly replied.

"But it's for-" but the moment I tried to finish, they already started walking back down the hallway.

"Dang it," I thought, "how else do I protect Korra now?"

Metal Bending is the strongest of Earth Bending. What's more, I understand it's hard to develop that type of gift; only a selective few know its secrets. But then again, that's the last of my worries. My greatest concern of them all is, how will I convince Chief Beifong to teach me?!

~to be continued


End file.
